1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to system related to a head mounted display (HMD) and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a HMD and a method for controlling the same that can detect an external device having a ticket stored therein and display augmented reality information related to the stored ticket in a location approximate to an individual carrying an external device, in order to check tickets.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the digital devices are becoming more light-weight and more compact in size, the application and usage range of portable devices is increasing. Accordingly, a user may use his (or her) portable device in order to be capable of more easily performing a wanted operation whenever and wherever he (or she) wishes. For example, the user may use a ticketing service by using his (or her) portable device without any limitations in time and space. Additionally, since the purchased tickets may be issued through an application installed in the user's portable device, the user is not required to carry the actual ticket(s).
However, when a user seeks to enter a concert hall or a movie theater by using his (or her) issued ticket, the user is required to show his (or her) ticket to a ticket checking agent (or ticket agent). Accordingly, the user is required to undergo the inconvenience of having to take out his (or her) portable device from his (or her) pocket or bag and to personally show the purchased digital ticket to the ticket agent.